If You Knew
by Just-A-Girl1616
Summary: The Justice League knows at least who every major evil corporation is-or at least they thought they did. How could this one have stayed hidden for so long, and with such an important person? Can they trust her because of who she is? Or should she be counted as an enemy because she was, and maybe still is under his control, and her has made her a person who she never wished to be.


**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own any of this except for my main female character. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I came up with this idea, and started planning it and mapping out the plot in my head. It is not a one shot, and has quite a few chapters planned. One of my close friends helped me edit and we tried to make it interesting, so enjoy please! Another of my friends read it without knowing it was I who wrote it, and she told me it was terrible, that the character was a Mary Sue, etc etc. I came up with the plot myself so I was really offended when she said it was unoriginal. And she hated it to start with because it is an own character. Please give it a chance before hating it, I have the rule to at least tough out several chapters and if it still sucks by then I stop reading. Any reviews are helpful, even if they are harsh so I can improve my writing! NOW GO READ**

* * *

Silence. Dead silence. She feared silence the most above all, and she was surrounded by it. It was her first mission, although she was not alone- they were always with her. She reached her mind out, doing a quick survey of how close they were. Finding nothing but normal humans, her excitement grew-she could have escaped! Maybe, just maybe, she was alone for good, because she could not sense his presence at all. She crept through the chilled halls, trying to recall how she had even arrived in the building. A sudden sharp crackle overcame her thoughts, and his voice appeared-the very voice that haunted her all day, and all night.

"Remember- the locked vault, two rights and a left, do not alarm security until you are out with the package, I would like the justice team or their brats to experience a nice failure for once."

"Of course sir"

She could feel her mouth moving, her lips forming the words, and hear them echo throughout the halls. She felt the breath leave her lips, but why would she say that? Her one goal was to see him stone cold, dead by her hands, and here she was obeying him? Her body moved without her commanding it to, following his orders. A nagging thought was present in the back of her mind, urging her to remember. Remember what exactly? His command echoed throughout her mind, overcoming all thoughts. She moved quicker, the urge to obey his command overcoming all sense in her mind.

Following his orders, she reached the end of the hallway, which took her to a dead end. She glanced around quickly, focusing in on every nook and cranny of the opposing wall. Noticing a small scuff on the floor, she extended her mind, searching for any indentation on the wall. Discovering a small crease, she stared at it, guessing it was caused by fingers pushing against something, though what they had pushed at she was unsure of. Her hand hovered for a moment, before gingerly caressing the wall. Following her gut instinct, she gently pressed the wall, and felt it give away at the mere pressure of her thumb.

It swung backwards, revealing what would have been an empty room save for a small package wrapped in aged brown paper collecting dust. She strolled into the room, while her mind focused on fooling the motion sensors into thinking that all was well, and put the cameras on a loop. She leaned over, caressing the small box that was so important to the voice. She picked it up slowly, taking a wild guess that with the weight removed a signal would be sent to the security office, which would set off the alarms. Calculating quickly she realized she had about three seconds before the door would lock, and 2 minutes before the building would completely shut down and help would barge in.

"Perfect" he whispered in her mind, his voice caressing her thoughts. "You may proceed, your escape transportation is by air, and a ladder will drop in 5 minutes. You will have that long to escape the building, fight, show them what you have stolen, and grab on. The ladder will take you into the air, where it will proceed to fly up to a hidden platform where you will zeta home. Understood?"

"Yes sir" she replied.

The nagging thought was present in her mind once more, but his commands pushed it to the back of her mind, and she slipped through the door right before it slammed shut. Racing through the halls, she did not hid in the shadows, and the thrill of not having to hide brought back some of her senses. Stopping before a window, she could see a figure standing opposite of her, looking right back at her. Her fear of being captured struck out, and she raised her hands, preparing to throw a punch if necessary before dashing away. She froze when the figure mimicked her, and realized it was her reflection. Sluggishly her mind worked to overcome the voices control, but she remained still staring in horror at her appearance.

Long, scraggly black hair hung in a high ponytail from the back of her head, brushing against her lower back. A deathly pale face, untouched by the light of day for so long stood out in stark contrast to the pitch black locks. Cold, lifeless eyes stared back, irises a pale blue fogged over unnaturally to the point of resembling a milky white. She was small and lithe, built to be agile and quick, and gauntness distorted a face that should have been beautiful. Dark circles framed her eyes and pale, chapped lips parted just enough to let air filter through. A black body suit clung to her small frame, outfitted with a matching utility belt full of tools she hardly used and pockets to hold whatever she could need. A pair of black boots covered her feet, specially made to minimize sound and absorb great amounts of force from harsh landings. A black mask covered most of her face, furthering her resemblance to the shadows surrounding her.

The alarms harsh cry snapped her out of her stupor, and she realized that if she was going to escape, it would have to be now. Having wasted so long staring at her reflection, she had no time to run through the building in hopes of reaching the front door. She backed up a few paces, before sprinting, and taking a leap of faith. She tucked her head into her body in a protective position as she came into contact with the glass window, and then she was free. She soared through the air with well-practiced grace, flipping twice to get the right angle before landing silently on the balls of her feet. At least the training he provided had helped her escape the building, but that did not change any of her opinions towards him. She only had three minutes until her ride arrived, and only that long to escape from him. Knowing that he would come back into her mind, she constructed a cage, where she would be able to hide in, and then he would not have complete control of her actions. With that task out of the way, she glanced around, and discovered a fence, which she sprinted towards as it was her only shot of freedom.

"Stop" his voice commanded. "You can run, but we will always find you. Did you even think for a second on why the justice league would help you? To them you are just scum beneath their feet, a trained enemy who has already stolen from the league themselves. The young team could never look you in the eyes, and they would never accept you even if they knew who you were."

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she tried to fight his words. "They would never do that to me!" She yelled, falling to the ground. "We are family, we are blood!"

"You poor little girl. I would let you continue like this, saves me the trouble of torturing you, but I do want my package and it appears the young team has just arrived. You have two minutes before pickup. Now be a good little soldier and fight for me. Make them scream. They are the enemy, and they need to know that you are the new villain in town."

His thoughts invaded her mind, and she was under his control once more. The tears still streaked her face, but a sadistic smile grew as she once more lost all thoughts to his commands. Her ears tuned into the environment as she shut her eyes, and waited for them to come. She doubted that they realized that as they fell, the wind bent around them making the slightest noise, and that was all she needed. Four small thuds let her know that they had landed on her right, and one more thud followed shortly after. She laughed mentally as she realized M'gann had most likely lowered Superboy to the ground as to not make her aware of their presence. A small test tube rolled toward her leaking a sweet smelling clear gas. Unable to help it, laughter built up in her lungs and released itself from her mouth.

"Did you really think that such a trite little gas would be able to knock me out? Really Robin?"

Kid Flash raced around her, though she knew he was only the distraction for Aqualad and Robin to gang up on her. Lazily getting onto her feet, she released a few small beads, timed perfectly. Kid Flash stumbled, running into Aqualad, whose whips recoiled and hit Robin.

"Let's see Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad are on the ground at my feet. The only way to make this more perfect would be to add M'gann and Superboy, and then I would have the young Justice team all at my feet. Come on out kids, or are you too busy kissing to join the fun?"

She heard Super Boy roar, and watched from her cage in her mind as her body dodged. While her body continued to dance, she searched for M'gann, the only person who stood a chance of realizing she had no control over her own body. Her hand reached down and swiped a knife coated with kryptonite out of her belt, and expertly threw it into Superboys stomach. He stumbled and fell, his hands grasping at the knife, desperate to pull it out. The look of horror on his pale face tore at her heart, and she struggled to regain control of her body and stop this madness.

"Superboy!"

Fate was not on her side it seemed, her only chance was M'gann and she most definitely was not going to help after she had just stabbed Conner with the knife. It seemed her chances were getting slimmer by the second.

"Times up" he whispered in her mind, and he released her.

Finally in control of her actions, she fell to her knees.

"I didn't want this" she whispered, "Please believe me".

Robin spat on the ground, rolling onto his feet. The trio of boys stood up circling around her, sensing her weakness. She pulled out the package, and held it out.

"Take it quickly, before he comes" she whispered.

"Sorry girl, it doesn't work that way" his voice whispered in her ear. The ladder fell from the sky, right before her feet. "Climb on the ladder, and tell them that you will meet again soon. You have a detonator in your pocket, press the button. Tell them your name, and bid them good day. Be sure to use their real names in your goodbyes.

She followed his orders, once more locked in the cage within her mind.

"Well this sure has been a real pleasure and I wish our fun hadn't been cut short so quickly, but I'm sure I will see you all again soon. Hopefully you will all be a little more fun to take down, I could use a challenge" Her voice spoke out the words that were not her own, her eyes further clouded over by his control.

She grabbed onto the ladder, and pulled the small black box from her bag.

"Sad to say you all cannot jump into your own ship and follow mine. I do hope that you can repair her soon. Good day Dick, Kaulder, Wally, Conner, and my dear friend Megan. Oh, and by the way, I believe I am going to go with the name Mental Chaos in case you had the dying urge to know, but seeing as we are so close you can just call me Chaos."

As the helicopter began to rise, her thumb pressed down on the obnoxious red button, and then she threw it to the ground. An explosion in the air was heard, along with a scream from M'gann before the Martian passed out. She numbly watched as the bio ship fell to the earth, the ship appearing to writher in pain.

His voice entered her mind once more, and she struggled to block it out. "Mission accomplished 010RGMC, I do look forward to doing this again. I have tomorrow all planned out, and I do hope you won't be too busy. Until then"

She felt his soldiers push her towards the zeta tube, and closed her eyes as she arrived 'home'. She felt the handcuffs slip on her wrists, but she was not really feeling them. She was placed on a table, where his surgeons ripped a strange device out of her brain, the very device that had let him control her. Blood dripped from her ears, but no one seemed to care, not even herself. She was led back to her cell, not caring to even fight for once. She was numb. She had taken down the team, insulted them, and hurt them not only physically, but mentally to. Her one chance of being reunited with her family was gone, and was his entire fault.

Under her breath she whispered to herself "I will find you brother, even if is the last thing I do. You will understand and forgive me, and I will finally be at peace. I promise I will save you from yourself, and then and only then, will you know what I have went through Robin".


End file.
